The Mysterious New Itako, Lanari
by Itako-no-Kataru
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, and i dont think its very good...but i hope you'll still read it...i'll try my best!. I'm not good at summerizing, so i guess you'll just have to read to see what its about!.
1. There for me From thte Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King!  
  
The Mysterious New Itako, Lanari. Introduction: I'm Lanari, an itako. I've came to Tokyo because...well.just because..I hope to find a guardian ghost here.or.. If I'm lucky, a real LIVE friend...this is my story..  
  
Chapter 1:There For Me From the Start  
  
Lanari POV(which I think the whole story's gonna be)  
  
It was a normal day..well.it started out like that anyway. I had been feeling sick but kept telling myself I was almost to somewhere I cold stay.. That's when the motorcycle baka rode by and knocked me over. I slowly rose to my feet. " Gomen!Are you ok?" I heard the guy on the motorcycle call out to me. What I didn't know then was that he would end up being a friend. "Do you need me to take you some where?" s-should I let him help? I really don't feel well.no..no I'll.do this myself. "No.I'll be fine.but, heyArigoto anyway!" I waved to him as he rode away. That's when I saw it. I gasped. Can.it be..?!?!.....The Destiny Star?!?!? "I can't believe I'm actually given the chance to see it..wow.." I said out loud to myself. I'd better get moving.. I walked a little farther..then I started to feel bad. " I.I can't.go farther.." I whispered before I collapsed.  
~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoh was standing outside. Anna had gone to bed andhe hadn't been able to sleep. That's when he noticed the form of a young girl on the ground. Surprised, he rushed over to see if she was alive. It looks like she just fainted..that's all. he thought. Quickly he rushed inside to wake Anna and Horo Horo.  
~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~ "YOH!!!!" Anna screamed, "YOU'D BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR WAKING ME OR ELSE!" Yoh, not wanting to what "else" meant, quickly(and nervously) explained. "..fine." Anna replied walking past Yoh, going out side, Horo following behind sleepily. Once to the girl, Yoh and Horo picked her up carrying her inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~ I sat up quickly, looking around me. Where am I? How did I get here? "Hello! I'm glad to see your finally up and ok!" I turned to face the boy. "who are YOU?" I asked, glaring at him. " I' m Yoh Asakura..And who are you?" Yoh asked me. " Why should I tell u? I barely know you!!!" I screamed at him. He laughed." Well, if you get hungry, we have some leftovers from dinner we're eating. If you want, I'll save you some" "yeah..sure, whatever" yoh.yoh asakura. It didn't seem like we got along well, but, as you'll see, we end up good friends! I soon realized just how hungry I was. I walked out and was greeted by Horo and Yoh. " I..I've come for food.." I whispered. "sure.." yoh said, " come sit with us!" I shook my head. "why not?" I was about to reply, but Anna started first, cutting me off. " Who are you?" I stared at her for a while. ".I'm...my names Lanari. and.your Anna.," I whispered. Everyone gasped. ".how..." Anna said in surprise. " I, like you, am an itako.." " AN ITAKO!?!?!?!?!" "yes, an itako." A smile spread across my face. " I can read your minds.." Then, I smiled more. "Hey! I know! Since I know you and you know me.." Everyone watched me nervously. "LET'S BE FRIENDS!!" No one knew what to say..except, of course, Anna. Still, to everyone's surprise, her answer was different then they thought. "ok..sure." "GREAT!!" I .. I have friends. I've got real friends! " sp, what do you need me to do to help out?" I asked. " hmm..you do..nothing.." "WHAT!!!" Horo Horo and Yoh shouted. 'That's not fair!!!!" "Lots of things in life aren't fair, get used to it," Anna said." Really, Anna? Are you sure you don't need me to anything? I mean, you DID save my life and I owe you one.." Anna nodded. " absolutely sure." "ok." I said. " Can we just get some sleep?" Horo Horo asked angrily . " yeah..that sounds good to me.I'm still tired from my trip..that ok for everyone else?" Anna and Yoh nodded. " ok" then we all turned."wait...where..?" I started, but Anna finished. " you can sleep in Yoh's room. Yoh can sleep on the floor out here." " I can sleep on the floor..," I started but Anna refused to let me. "well.alright then." I sighed, everyone heading to the room, Yoh sitting on the floor, knowing better than to fight back. Yoh.Anna..Horo Horo.. I think I can trust you..thanks for saving me. 


	2. Learning A Little More

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King!  
  
Chapter 2: Learning a Little More  
  
I woke up before anyone else and walked to the kitchen. Carefully, so not to wake up Yoh, I started to cook some pancakes. Soon, the door opened. "YOH! I'M HE-" Manta started. "hiya! Your Manta, right?" I said smiling. He nodded. "how do you know.," he asked in a nervous tone. Before I could explain, Yoh walked into the room. "I'm up!! Something smells good!" he said happily. "I made pancakes, Yoh!" I smiled. Then Anna walked in. "who made breakfast?" She asked, surprised to see everyone up..eveyone except Horo Horo of course.. "Lanari.. I told you not to do anything." she said. " you've be so good to me, letting me stay the night..how could I resist?" I laughed. "go wake up Horo so we can eat and start your training, Yoh,"Anna said. "yes, Anna.." yoh said walking away to go face the challenge of getting horo horo to get up.  
  
After Yoh had left, Manta turned his attention to me. "I'm an Itako. I'm Lanari Nino, 12 years old and have came here from Osaka..can we have breakfast now?" I answered quickly, trying not to give away TO much information. Yoh walked into the room, practically dragging Horo Horo. We all ate in silence. It was to quiet. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. After I had hurriedly ate my food, I stood. "we'll I'd better get going if I'm going to find a place to stay." "Why not stay here!?" yoh said, but then turned to Anna ," Uh..if its alright with Anna..that is.." Anna was quiet for a while, but then said, "sure. Why not..at least we'll have someone here that can cook well since Ryu left." "you-you really mean it?!" I shouted happily. Anna nodded. "ALRIGHT!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had soon left the house and was roaming the streets of Tokyo. I had started my search for a guardian ghost. My waist long, wavy blonde hair blew in the wind, along with my short, light blue spaghetti strap dress. Soon I saw a hill in the distance.I climbed up the hill, my dark green eyes searching al over for ghost. Nothing. "I guess I'll have to wait until night time." sighed to myself.. I didn't know then I wouldn't have to wait as long as I thought..  
  
To be continued....  
  
Notes: Sorry this chapters so short.. I haven't thought this far into the plot yet.I hope to have the next chapter up ASAP!!!^.^ ~Kataru-Chan ~ 


End file.
